


Once Upon a Time

by littlerosebud



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerosebud/pseuds/littlerosebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what the story of Cinderella would be like with the characters from Tales of Vesperia. Featuring Flynn as the Prince Charming, Judith as the Godmother, and Yuri as... Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! Here's my first story on this site! I hope you'll enjoy!  
> I own nothing but the storyline. Then again, this is my dear Saenda's request, so the idea is not even mine. Thank you! :) The rest belongs to Namco.  
> Also, a big thank you for PeachteaKT for betaing this story.  
> I won't keep you anymore! Enjoy!

**Once Upon a Time**

 

Once upon a time, a nobleman named Leblanc married a second wife. She was a humble woman who was not as wealthy as him, but, her beauty swept him away, and so the nobleman overlooked her status. He loved and cherished her, but he did not care as much for her son. His name was Yuri. The young man was arrogant and cocky, and Leblanc did not like his attitude. Yuri's stepfather hid his disapproval as to not displease his wife.

Leblanc had two more sons borne from his first wife. Their names were Adecor and Boccos, and Yuri called them affectionately "Tweedle A" and "Tweedle B". It enraged his stepbrothers, but Yuri did not care. In fact, he loved pissing them off as it was always a funny sight to see, and the two Tweedles would not strike back at him. They did not because they did not want to cause trouble for their father.

All that changed when Yuri's mother passed away. Leblanc's attitude completely changed. He was not happy being obliged to have Yuri under his roof. He did not hide his resentment and even put Yuri in charge of doing all the chores in the house, but the young man could not care less about it. Leblanc was trying to make his life a living hell, but Yuri only laughed at the efforts. If only he knew...

* * *

Yuri was sitting on the windowsill in his bedroom, looking outside with a bored expression. Today was yet another boring day. The Tweedles and Leblanc were out somewhere and Yuri was left with nothing to do. He heard a soft whining and turned his head to the bed, where his dog Repede was lying. It seemed the dog was just as bored as Yuri. The young man could sympathize. With the Tweedles out, Yuri and Repede couldn't even bother them. At least that was fun.

The sudden sound of the entrance door opening tore Yuri out of his bored thoughts. He heard the sound of multiple steps and the door slamming shut. It would be any second now.

"Yuuuriii Loooowell!" The dulcet tones echoed throughout the house.

Yuri smirked mischievously. It was followed by the sound of loud steps coming up the stairs and towards his bed room. Yuri turned his face to the door just as it opened to reveal a fuming Leblanc. His funny moustache was quivering in anger and Yuri almost laughed at the display. Instead, Yuri's smirk grew bigger.

"Hey, I'm not deaf yet, but I'll soon be if you keep shouting like that," Yuri replied with amusement.

It seemed to deepen his stepfather's anger.

"What did I ask you earlier? I asked you to clean the house before our return! I see you did nothing, as always!" he roared.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders, an innocent expression appearing on his face. "Oh, my bad. I didn't catch that part," he answered in a faked apology.

His actions seemed to only anger Leblanc more. Yuri was amused by the way his stepfather's face was slowly turning purple. Knowing the explosion would come any second now, Yuri covered his ears to protect them. He was right.

"Yuri Lowell, you will come down there this instant and do what I asked you to do!" Leblanc yelled so loudly the window shook with the strength of his voice.

Feeling the need to protect his sensitive hearing, Yuri finally came down from his seat at the window. He waved a hand at his seething stepfather as he walked in front of him and to the door of his room.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Try asking nicely next time. It might work, but then again, it might not," Yuri said evasively as he left the room.

He didn't need to take a look at Leblanc to know what kind of expression the man was wearing. It was so much fun pissing him off. When Yuri came down the stairs, he was greeted by the sight of his two stepbrothers, currently bickering over trivial things. They stopped bickering when they saw Yuri pass by them and go to the closet to fetch a mop. They laughed as they saw Yuri begin to clean the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"Boccos, would you look at that? Our father's got him on a leash, I say!" Tweedle A said with a laugh.

Tweedle B looked at him with confusion. "A leash? What are you saying? I don't see a leash anywhere!" he retorted, and Yuri sighed.

There they went again. He was proved right as Tweedle A answered, beginning another one of their pointless bickering.

"That is a figure of speech! You are ignorant, I say!"

Tweedle B's features were soon twisted with anger. "Right back at you, Adecor! You are the ignorant one!"

Yuri thought he was going to get a headache, but Leblanc came down the stairs. His sons stopped their yelling, and Leblanc pretended as if he heard nothing.

"Sons, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Yuri. I was summoned to the castle, so I have to go. I'm leaving the house in your care," he said seriously, telling his sons that he was leaving them with an important mission.

Adecor nodded. "Yes, father! I say, we will make sure Yuri is not doing any evil deeds!" he said, backed by his brother.

"You can go with peace of mind, father!"

Leblanc was satisfied. He strode over to Yuri and pointed a menacing finger at his face. Yuri lifted an eyebrow.

"You better behave yourself while I'm gone. If you don't, I'll make sure you go without dinner tonight," Leblanc threatened Yuri.

The latter smiled innocently in return. Leblanc stood his gaze for several seconds before turning around and leaving the house. As soon as he was gone, Yuri stopped cleaning the floor. When the Tweedles' attention was on him, a predatory smile stretched across Yuri's lips.

* * *

 

Flynn Scifo stopped in front of the door to a well-kept house. He knocked against the door and waited for it to open. Instead, Flynn heard a familiar voice telling him to enter. He put a hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. He sighed loudly as soon as his eyes took in the scene taking place inside. His childhood friend, Yuri Lowell, was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table, an amused smile on his lips. Adecor, one of Yuri's brothers, was cleaning the floor while the other, Boccos, was busy dusting the furniture. Both were swearing loudly. Adecor had a black eye and Boccos's nose seemed to be in pretty bad shape.

Yuri turned his head towards Flynn. "Hey, your Highness. Didn't see you there! What does our dear Prince is doing in our humble house?" Yuri said in a teasing tone.

Flynn felt the need to sigh again, but he refrained himself in time. "Why is it always like this when I visit you?" the prince said discouragingly.

Yuri's smile only grew more playful. "Maybe because they like doing the chores?" Yuri suggested. He looked at Adecor.

"Hey, Tweedle A! You forgot to clean a spot right there!" the young man added with unhidden amusement.

Adecor and Boccos looked at Flynn. "Your Highness! You see what this despicable man does to us? It is an abuse of power, I say!" Adecor objected.

"He always makes us do the chores when our father is not home!" Boccos added in a whining tone.

Yuri pulled a pouting face. "Hey, that's not true! I'm the one always doing the cooking! I've got to, if I want to eat something edible. And it's your own fault for not being able to beat me," Yuri protested.

Flynn looked disapprovingly to Yuri and the latter ignored the look. He jumped down from his place at the table and walked nonchalantly to the prince. Before Flynn could comprehend what was happening, Yuri had turned him around and was pushing him towards the entrance.

"Yuri?" the prince said indignantly, thinking his friend wanted to get rid of him.

"Let's go outside. I have to get away from these two before I catch their idiocy," Yuri answered in a matter of fact tone.

When they were both outside and on the city's street, Flynn threw his friend a scolding look.

"You know, Yuri, you should really stop treating your stepbrothers like slaves," he said.

Yuri pulled another pouting face. "Hey, it's not my fault! If I didn't do this, I would be the one stuck with doing chores all day. Leblanc is intent on making me do everything around here, so I'm just getting back at them," he explained this to Flynn for the tenth time.

He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He didn't think that because Leblanc and the Tweedles were wealthy, they should not have to dirty their hands a little. Yuri began to walk down the street, making Flynn follow him. He decided to change the subject.

"So, you didn't answer me earlier. Why did you want to see me?" Yuri asked, turning his face to look at Flynn.

The latter stared back at his friend until Yuri raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Flynn asked, slightly amused.

Yuri looked confused. The prince brushed the matter aside.

"No matter. I just wanted to tell you Estellise is throwing a masked ball in my honor tonight," Flynn said slowly.

"In your honor?" Yuri repeated, confused.

It took him several seconds to understand. When he did, he stopped walking and looked at Flynn with a guilty expression. Flynn was amused by the expression on his friend's face. It was one he did not see often.

"Don't tell me... today is your birthday?" Yuri asked tentatively and his expression was too much for Flynn.

He laughed at his friend, which was enough to irk Yuri. He punched Flynn in the arm hard enough to hurt, but the prince did not stop. Yuri glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry for forgetting, okay? So stop laughing!" he said.

Flynn finally stopped and regained his serious. "Okay, sorry about that. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you can come to the masked ball. In fact, I would really like you to come. The invitations are already being passed out all over the city," the blonde explained further.

Yuri sighed and resumed walking. "You know I hate those kinds of things! They're always boring and full of nobles. I hate them. No offense, okay?" Yuri added quickly, since his friend was a noble too.

Flynn laughed again and followed Yuri once again. "Come on, Yuri! That's exactly why I want you to be there!" Flynn told him.

He might be part of the nobility since he was King Alexei's son, but he didn't like the company of other nobles. He preferred Yuri's over theirs. It was not rare for Flynn to be asked why he was friends with a commoner because that was what Yuri was. Yuri had been taken in by Leblanc, a noble, but Yuri's mother was a commoner and therefore so was he. Flynn didn't really have an answer to them. Yuri and Flynn were best friends for as long as he could remember. There were no explanations.

Yuri snorted. "Oh, please! Just tell me you want me there to stop those noblewomen from nagging you. We both know that you can't avoid them forever, and that's why your sister is throwing that masked ball."

Flynn's expression darkened. "I know that I'll have to get married someday. It's just that I'm not ready for it yet, and I wish Estellise would understand that," Flynn said in an unsure tone.

What he just said wasn't entirely true. Flynn knew he was ready to get married. The truth was, the prince already held feelings for someone, or so he thought. He felt a strange sense of happiness when around that particular someone and he loved that someone's company. But how could he tell him how he felt? Yuri noticed Flynn was staring straight at him. He waved a hand in front of the blonde's eyes.

"Hey, Earth to Flynn!" he said and saw Flynn snap out of his thoughts.

The prince seemed troubled having been caught daydreaming. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked in a soft tone.

Yuri sighed and opened his mouth to repeat his words when a high-pitched voice interrupted.

"My dear prince! It is so good to see you here!" a noble lady said as she gracefully walked towards the duo.

She threw a disgusted glance at Yuri – who was wearing commoner's clothes – before casting a sweet and deceiving smile at the prince. Flynn kept his annoyance at being interrupted well hidden as he bent to kiss the lady's offered hand.

"Lady Kirkwell, it is my pleasure to see you here," Flynn said out politely.

Yuri pulled an annoyed face. "See you around Flynn," he said dejectedly and waved at Flynn before strolling away, ignoring Flynn's concerned expression.

Yuri did not feel like staying as another of those brainless noblewomen swooned all over his friend. That sight always pissed Yuri off to no end. He thought best that he returned to the Tweedles. Making them suffer would be a great distraction from the jealousy that burst into his chest.

* * *

 

Yuri barely managed to hide the amused smile threatening to spread on his lips as he watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. The invitations to the masked ball Flynn had mentioned arrived at Yuri's home. Now, the Tweedles were frantically trying to find something to wear for the occasion. Yuri suspected they wanted to be presentable in front of Princess Estellise. Just the thought of his two stepbrothers trying to seduce the princess was making him laugh hard. Leblanc had forbid Yuri from going to the masked ball. He did not want people to see Yuri since Leblanc was ashamed of him.

Yuri only shrugged his shoulders when he was told that. He already decided he did not want to go, so it was pointless to forbid him. Yuri did not want to spend the night watching Flynn being seduced by all those noblewomen. When the Tweedles and Leblanc finally left the house to go to the masked ball, Yuri was left with nothing to do but his usual moping around his room. Leblanc left him with chores do to, but since when did Yuri listen to him?

Yuri was graced with no more than a few minutes of silence before he heard a knocking against the front door. Curious, Yuri left his room and went down the stairs to the entrance. Who could it be? Was it Flynn, trying to convince him one last time? He opened the door and he was met with the sight of his friend Judith. The young woman was smiling sweetly at him.

"Somehow, I knew you would still be here. Why are you not at the masked ball?" the woman with blue hair asked him in an accusing tone.

Yuri frowned. "Did Flynn bribe you or something? Look, Judy. I'm not going, so there's no point in asking me to go," he said with annoyance.

Judith's expression did not change as she pulled out a huge bag full of candies from behind her.

"That's a shame. That means I'll have to eat these candies all on my own," she answered with a mock pout.

Yuri grew rigid as he stared at the sweets. A second after, the young man lashed out at the bag, but Judith expected his reaction. She quickly pulled it back and out of his reach.

"Oh no. I'll let you have these candies only if you go to the masked ball –" Yuri's mind reeled in an ecstatic state and he did not even bother listening to the rest of Judith's words.

"Okay, I'll go!" he answered.

Judith's smile grew devious as she finished her sentence. "... with a dress."

At first, Yuri did not register his friend's last words. When he did, his eyes widened and his face paled visibly.

"No. Way. In. Hell," he answered and was about to turn his back to his crazy friend when Judith shook the bag of candies under his eyes again.

"Are you sure? I'm sure these will taste so good," she teased the dark haired man.

The latter gulped visibly as his eyes never left the bribe. Damn it. Yuri had only one weakness: sweets. Well maybe two, but the second one Yuri wasn't telling anyone, especially not Flynn. Yuri's brain debated violently on what he should do. Was he really ready to humiliate himself in front of everyone – in front of Flynn – for a bag of candies? On the other hand, it was a masked ball and the chances of his identity being discovered were low...

Judith knew she won when she saw Yuri's expression darken and she heard him say; "You're a demon, Judy."

Yuri tried to grab the bag again, but it was pulled out of his reach once more.

"No. You'll have these only when you come back from the ball tonight," Judith said, ignoring Yuri's displeased expression.

"Okay, fine. Just one thing, though. You won't tell anyone about this, okay?" Yuri asked seriously.

Judith smiled sweetly. "It's a promise," she answered in a satisfied tone.

Yuri sighed and looked his friend over. "So where's the dress? You don't seem to have it with you," he asked half-heartedly.

A mysterious smile stretched the woman's lips. She reached into one of her dress' folds and pulled out a wand. Yuri was about to ask her what joke that was when Judith made a movement of her hand. A tingling sensation washed over Yuri, a sensation that was gone in a matter of seconds. Yuri looked down and almost screamed in surprise.

His clothes were gone, replaced by a dress. A rich one at that. The dress was of a dark purple satin fabric, with silver embroidery all around it. Yuri was wearing dark gloves up to his elbows. Instead of his boots, he was wearing glass slippers. A choker was decorating his neck. Yuri's hand went to the back of his neck and he panicked when he did not feel his hair. He calmed down when he realized it was now up on the back of his head in a complex hairstyle. It was held by many silver, delicate looking pins. Some of his bangs were free and framed his face.

Yuri threw a surprised look at his friend. "How did you do that?" he asked, bemused.

Judith shrugged her shoulders as she presented him with a golden mask intended to hide the upper half of the face only.

"I have my secrets. Now wear this, or else, someone might recognize you out there," Judith answered plainly, but she could not hide the amusement she felt.

Yuri took the mask and placed it securely on his face. He already felt better, but he was still ashamed of being dressed as a women. Oh the things he'd do for sweets... Judith cocked her head to the side and looked inside the house. When she saw Repede sitting in the kitchen, she motioned him to come to the duo. The dog, who loved Judith, came without a second thought. Yuri looked at Judith questioningly. Judith made another motion with her wand and Repede was suddenly transformed into a horse. Yuri was horrified.

"Repede!" he exclaimed before turning an angry face at Judith.

"Hey, turn him back to normal!" he asked with unrest.

Judith waved him off. "Don't worry, he'll turn back to normal later on. I promise," she said as if it was normal that a dog suddenly transformed into a horse.

Yuri wanted to protest, but Judith was already walking away into the garden. Yuri was too dumbfounded to say anything as he watched Judith turn a pumpkin into a coach. He still couldn't do anything but watch as Judith went to the mouse trap set against the house. She set the four mice inside free and transformed them too. Three of them turned into horses and Yuri's eyes widened when the last one transformed into a young boy.

"Karol?" Yuri asked disbelievingly.

Yuri knew the kid well, but what was he doing as a mouse? Karol looked frightened.

"Thank God! I thought I would stay a mouse for the rest of my life! Ri –"

Judith was suddenly behind the young boy and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Now now, Karol. You are to be the coachman, so hop on it and guide our dear Yuri to the castle, will you? If you do, I promise not to turn you back to a mouse, okay?" Judith said sweetly.

Yuri looked at the scene and could not help thinking that something was really fishy. Karol's eyes fell on Yuri and he realised only now who he was.

"Yuri?" he asked tentatively.

He earned a grunt in response. Karol was about to burst out laughing, but a glare from Yuri dissuaded him. Judith and Karol attached the horses to the coach and Karol took the driver's seat, still trying not to laugh. Judith went to Yuri and pushed him towards the coach as the young man did not seem to want to move much. Yuri was glad the glass slippers he wore did not have high heels. He already had trouble walking with these on.

Yuri began to have second thoughts, but the promise of sweets imposed itself on his mind and he decided to go through with it. Anyway, he could always pretend to go, right? Nobody would know... He climbed into the coach. Judith looked at him with a devious expression.

"Oh, one more thing. You can't leave the masked ball before midnight. If you do, not only will I not get you out of this dress, but you also won't get the sweets," she said.

She laughed lightly at the outraged expression on Yuri's face.

As if she could read his thoughts, she added; "And don't even think about not going at all. Karol will stay at the entrance the whole time to make sure you're there."

Yuri glared at Judith. "Don't think I'll let this go, Judy," Yuri said in a threatening tone.

If it scared Judith, she didn't show it. She made a few steps back and grabbed the coach's door.

"Well, have fun out there!" she said before slamming the door shut.

She watched with amusement as the coach departed towards the castle. When it was out of sight, an amused smile stretched across her lips.

"You can come out now, Rita," Judith called out.

A second after, a teenage girl got out of her hiding place behind a tree. She was wiping the tears out of her eyes as she had laughed too hard.

"Oh, that was priceless! Yuri in a dress, I'm glad you thought of this one!" Rita exclaimed, trying to regain her composure.

Judith laughed too. "Good job! He really thought I was the one doing the magic. Thanks for helping me," the blue haired woman said.

Rita waved it off. "Nah, that was nothing. I got to get a good laugh out of it. But you didn't tell me why you wanted him to go there as a girl," Rita asked, slightly curious.

A mysterious expression appeared on Judith's face. "I just thought these two idiots needed some help," she answered evasively.

Rita raised an eyebrow, but she didn't inquire more. Judith elbowed her, getting her attention back.

"Karol as a mouse? The poor boy," Judith said, but her voice told she was not really sorry for the kid.

Rita sniggered. "He pissed me off too much a week ago, so I decided to give him a lesson. I was going to turn him back eventually," the young girl answered.

A moment after, the two women laughed together at their mischief. 

* * *

 

The coach arrived soon after at the castle's entrance. When Yuri got out of the coach and stared at the entrance, he suddenly regretted accepting. He would be cramped with almost no one but nobles in there. He was sure he would not be able to stay there more than five minutes. He thought back at the candies and it gave him the determination to go on. Yuri lifted his dress a little as to not trip on it and climbed the stairs to the entrance.

The guards standing there eyed him in admiration and wished him a good evening. Yuri smiled at them, amused by their gazes. He went through the entrance and emerged into the majestic hall were the masked ball was taking place. The room was filled with people, some already dancing at the rhythm of the music, as the others were talking about probably boring things. What was he doing here again? As Yuri walked towards the center of the hall, he tried to ignore the appreciative looks that were thrown at him. He needed a drink. Or five.

Flynn was sitting on his throne at King Alexei's right, looking in a bored fashion at the crowd. He really wished Yuri had come to the masked ball. At least, he would have someone to talk to that was not trying to make him fall for her charms. His sister Estellise already presented to him a dozen noble ladies and it was obvious now that she indeed threw the ball to get him a fiancée. He did not blame his sister, and he was sure those ladies were nice. She wouldn't present him someone she didn't like. The only problem was that they were not him. Flynn was glad Estellise was now dancing with a nobleman and thus, was too preoccupied to present him another woman.

Flynn sighed for the tenth time. His father threw him an amused look.

"This masked ball is thrown for my son, and the guest of honor is bored out of his mind. That's quite unusual," Alexei said.

Flynn sighed again. "I know. I'm just not really in the right mood," he answered with a dejected expression.

The King's high steward, Raven, who was standing betweenthe father and son, suddenly put a hand on the prince's shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe you won't be so bored now. Look over there," he said as he pointed a finger towards the center of the hall.

Flynn looked over to where Raven was pointing and his gaze fell on a single lady. His gaze did not want to leave the sight it had landed on. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her dark purple dress with silver lacing was stunning, but it was only part of Flynn's fascination. Her silky long dark hair and flawless face – at least for what he could see that was not hidden by the mask – was stunningly beautiful. There was just something about her that had the prince's attention glued to her.

Raven noticed the prince's staring and smiled. His hand left Flynn's shoulder and went to his back instead, gently pushing him and probing him to move.

"What are you waiting for? She's all yours," Raven said with amusement.

Flynn didn't need to be told twice. He rose from his seat and took slow steps towards the lady. Flynn had to decline many invitations to dance, not sparing the women who asked him a single glance.

Yuri was well on his way to get himself a drink when his eyes spotted a familiar figure walking straight towards him. His heart beat faster as he recognized his childhood friend. He could not stop himself from thinking he looked handsome tonight. He was clad in gold and royal blue outlining that only emphasized his blue eyes. Yuri missed a breath as he understood Flynn was aiming for him. Shit. Did Yuri already blow up his cover? He would not live to hear this one out. Yuri knew he should run away, but he was rooted to the spot.

He still was when Flynn stopped right in front of him. The prince took hold of his hand and brought it to his lips. The gesture made Yuri blush a little. Flynn lifted his gaze to look into Yuri's.

"I am honoured by your presence, my fair lady. I could not help but notice your lovely beauty. Would you have the grace to tell me your name?" Flynn asked.

Yuri's heart pounded painfully in his chest. He finally managed to get himself out of his stricken state.

"I'm afraid, my Prince, that you have done nothing yet to earn that privilege," Yuri answered in a high-pitch voice.

He did not want to blow up his cover. He hoped his voice did not sound too strange. Flynn was surprised by the lady's answer. Somehow, her attitude was familiar. In any case, he smiled. She was different than the other women that were trying to get in his good graces. She was being quite mysterious. Flynn would gladly play that game. He offered a hand to the dark haired beauty.

"Will I get a chance to learn your name if I ask you for a dance?" he answered, playing the game.

Yuri hesitated for a second. He knew it would be best to just decline the offer, but his body had a mind of its own. Before Yuri realized what he was doing, he slipped his hand into Flynn's offered one.

"Maybe. Let's see about that," Yuri answered in no more than a whisper.

The smile that graced Flynn's face caused Yuri to miss another breath. Damn it. Yuri could never resist Flynn when he looked like that. Flynn was his second weakness. Yuri realized that a while ago. Flynn gently guided Yuri to the dancing area. He kept Yuri's hand trapped in his as he laced their fingers together. The prince's free arm slipped around Yuri's waist and he gently brought Yuri closer to him. Yuri fought the blush that threatened to show on his cheeks at their closeness.

Flynn began to move to the rhythm of the slow music, guiding Yuri to do the same. Flynn's eyes never left Yuri's, and the prince wished he could see all of her face. As he looked at her, Flynn felt the same feeling of familiarity wash over him.

"Have we not met somewhere before, my dear lady?" the prince asked with curiosity.

Yuri stiffened at the question, but he did not let his unease affect his words. A mysterious smile stretched across his lips.

"I'm afraid not, my Prince," he answered evasively.

Flynn chuckled at the mysterious lady that caught his attention. "Will you finally tell me more about yourself? I'm dying to know more about the beautiful lady who caught my fancy," Flynn whispered some sugar-coated words that embarrassed Yuri to no end.

He did not know Flynn could be so cheesy... Looking around them, Yuri finally noticed the jealous looks plastered on the noblewomen's faces. Yuri grinned and pulled closer to Flynn, and his face went close to his friend's neck. Yuri heard the prince's intake of breath.

"I might, but only if you tell me more about yourself first," he whispered near his ear.

From where he was, he could not see the look that now graced the noblewomen's faces, but he was sure it was something akin to jealousy and anger. He did not want any of those vultures near Flynn. Yuri was startled when he felt the prince bury his face into his neck. Yuri's face flushed bright red and his skin grew hot in an instant. What was happening to him? Why did he react so strongly to his friend's touch?

Flynn took in the sweet scent of the lady, and once again, that feeling of familiarity took him. Despite what she said, he really felt like he knew her, but he was sure he had never seen her before. Flynn would have remembered if he had come upon such beauty in the past. She was making his heart beat like crazy, and that was a feeling he seldom felt. He only felt it around one person... Yuri.

Flynn felt suddenly confused, for he never thought he would feel that way around someone else than Yuri. Flynn hid his confusion and he began to tell the lady more about himself. He never did realise that the lady said almost nothing about her as she pushed him to talk on and on. Despite that, Flynn felt a strange connection form between them as they talked and danced through the night.

Yuri was so engrossed in their conversation that he almost did not hear the clock strike twelve. He remembered Judith's words saying that he could go back after midnight. As much as Yuri loved talking with his friend, he did not want to prolong his stay or else he would end up blowing up his cover at some point. It was becoming harder to keep his charade up.

Yuri disentangled himself from the prince's embrace and he smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, my Prince, but I'll take my leave here," he said and was rewarded by a confused look from Flynn.

Yuri did not wait for his friend to answer. He turned around and quickly retreated towards the exit.

"Wait!" Flynn exclaimed and followed the lady.

He caught up to her when they were both outside. He gently but firmly grabbed her wrist, halting her retreat. He turned her around and looked pleadingly at her.

"Please, at least tell me your name! I would like to see you again," Flynn asked with desperation.

Yuri felt a pang of pain at his friend's demand. Flynn seemed to have really fallen to this illusion that was not really him. Yuri tried to get away, but his friend's grip was unwavering. Yuri did the only thing he could think off to make Flynn let go. Flynn did not realize how it happened, but before he knew it, soft lips were covering his own in a sweet kiss. An intense spark ran through his veins at the contact. Flynn was too shocked to do anything and as soon as he felt those lips on his, as soon they were gone and the prince was gazing into the stunning gray eyes of the lady.

"Goodnight, my Prince," she whispered before turning around and retreating towards a coach waiting near the entrance.

In her run, she lost one of her glass slippers, but she did not stop to pick it up. Flynn was too stunned to do anything but watch the lady climb into the coach that departed soon after. When Flynn finally snapped out of his trance, his fingers touched his lips, trying to comprehend what happened.

That kiss was... incredible. It was so short, but it still blew his mind away. Flynn wanted to see that woman again, but she left without even saying her name. How was he supposed to search for her? Just as he was wondering, Flynn's eyes fell on the glass slipper she had forgotten in her haste. Flynn went to it and picked it up. A small smile graced his lips. There might still be a chance. 

* * *

 

Yuri was in a foul mood as he walked down one of the busy streets of the market. It was a bright day, and his pocket was full of the candies Yuri was promised with, but the young man had never felt so broody before. Last night had left a bad taste in Yuri's mouth. He regretted the kiss he gave Flynn. He wanted to take it back so badly, but he knew he could not. He had seen how fond Flynn was of his "female" self. That kiss surely made the prince fall even more for his other self. And Yuri hated himself for it. He realised last night that he cared a lot for his friend, but instead of telling him that, he kept up the deceiving act. That would break Flynn's heart for that woman was not real.

Yuri was screwed and he knew it. Even if Yuri told Flynn the truth, the prince would have his heart broken either way. For it was not Yuri he loved. It was an illusion. Without knowing why, Yuri brought the glass slipper he had not lost with him on his walk. When Judith turned him back to normal, she let him keep the shoe as a ‘reminder’. Yuri did not want it, but he nonetheless brought it with him. Now, as Yuri was standing on a bridge crossing the river that passed through the city, he knew why he brought it. He could get rid of it now.

He was about to do just so when a familiar voice called his name. Yuri turned around and quickly hid the slipper behind his back. A fake smile stretched across his lips as he saw Flynn walk towards him with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

"Hey, Flynn! What are you doing here?" Yuri asked nonchalantly.

Flynn stopped a mere foot away from Yuri. "I was looking for you, in fact. I needed to talk to you so I went to your house, but you weren't there. Now what are you hiding?" the prince asked suspiciously.

Yuri noticed Flynn was holding the other slipper in his hand. Crap. Yuri kept on his innocent smile as he took a step back. It did not go unnoticed by Flynn.

"Nothing! Stop being so suspicious. When did I ever give you a reason to be suspicious of me?" Yuri teased, trying to deflect Flynn from his inquiry.

It didn't work. Flynn took a step forward.

"When have you not given me a reason to be suspicious of you?" he answered.

Yuri was about to answer when Flynn lunged at him, trying to get a grip of what he was hiding. Yuri dodged him, but Flynn wasn't finished. He kept on trying and Yuri had a tough time keeping him away. Eventually, Flynn managed to grab the wrist holding the slipper. Yuri watched as Flynn's eyes widened. The prince's gaze went from Yuri's slipper to the one he was already holding. Flynn's eyes were now soon on a twitchy Yuri. The prince stared at him for a long time before he finally spoke.

"You know, the slipper I have belong to a lady I met at the masked ball yesterday. She ran away and left it behind. Why do you have the other shoe?" Flynn stated slowly, watching Yuri's reaction closely.

Yuri tried not to show his unease. He scratched the back of his head in a embarrassed gesture.

"Oh well, I had promised him I would not say anything. In fact, that woman you met... it was Tweedle A," Yuri said in a secretive tone.

Flynn's face stayed expressionless as Yuri kept on talking.

"He told me everything that happened. He was so embarrassed that he didn't even have the courage to get rid of the shoe. So I, with all my generosity decided to give him a hand. I'm sorry, Flynn," Yuri said with fake compassion.

He slapped himself mentally. He knew his lie was too blatant to be believable, but he still did not want to tell the truth to Flynn. A thoughtful expression finally showed on Flynn's face as he took a step forward Yuri.

"That's weird. I saw Adecor a few minutes ago. He still had his weird moustache, and I'm pretty sure that the woman I met yesterday didn't have one. Plus, she had long black hair and she didn't have a weird face," he said slowly and saw a nervous smile stretch across his friend's lips.

Seeing Yuri was searching for something to say, Flynn beat him to it.

"Take off your boots," he asked and it almost sounded like an order.

Yuri understood why Flynn asked him that. He took a step back, an annoyed expression showing on his face. Flynn could be so stubborn!

"No! I don't have anything to prove to you!" he said fiercely.

Flynn frowned. "Yuri..." he said threateningly.

Yuri snorted. "Tch! Forget it, I'm out of here," he said as he turned around.

However, Flynn was not about to let things go.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," he said.

Dropping the slippers, Flynn grabbed Yuri's arms and spun him around. Before the dark haired man could voice his protest, Flynn claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. Yuri' eyes widened in shock and he froze as he felt Flynn move his lips against his. It was Yuri's turn to have his brain melt into an incoherent mess. When Flynn finally broke the contact, Yuri stared at the grinning face only centimetres away from his. Flynn could not hide his happiness as he understood exactly who the lady he fell for yesterday really was.

"Hmm... I'm not completely sure yet..." Flynn whispered before claiming Yuri's lips again.

This time, Yuri's body responded on its own. His arms circled Flynn's neck and brought him closer, deepening the kiss as Yuri moved his lips in time with Flynn's. Yuri broke the kiss when he felt Flynn laugh against his lips. The dark haired man threw a confused look at his friend. Flynn managed to explain himself between his fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you in a dress..."

Yuri had a displeased expression. "Hey, it wasn't my idea. It was Judith's. She has weird kinks," he said in his defense.

When he saw Flynn was still laughing, he got angry. He slapped him on the back of the head. Flynn yelped in pain and glared at Yuri.

"Since you only wanted to make fun of me, I'm leaving," Yuri said angrily.

Just as he was about to get away, he was pulled back into another kiss, this time so full of passion and desire that it took his breath away. Yuri melted into the touch and he clung to the prince's clothes as his knees felt weak all of a sudden. When they broke apart, Flynn caressed his cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I love you," he whispered in earnest.

Yuri averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Guess I love you too," he whispered back.

Flynn turned Yuri's face so they were staring into each other's eyes. Flynn's next words completely took Yuri by surprise.

"Marry me, Yuri."

Yuri looked at Flynn as if he had grown a second head. "Hell no," he said firmly.

Flynn did not let himself be taken aback. He could be really stubborn when he wanted something.

"Yuri, please! I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you?" he asked pleadingly.

Yuri blushed sweetly. "Of course I do! It's just that unlike you, I'm not the mushy kind of person! So forget it!" he insisted.

Flynn's determined expression told Yuri that he wasn't letting this one go that easily. Yuri sighed.

"Okay, when pigs can fly, I'll marry you. Until then, you can forget it," he said, sure that it would be enough to make Flynn let go of the matter.

He didn't expect to see a beaming smile appear on the prince's face.

"Deal! I'll get at it right away, and when I'll succeed, you'll be mine forever!" he exclaimed, not paying any mind to Yuri's crestfallen expression.

Flynn dropped a quick kiss on Yuri's lips before releasing him. He began to walk away quickly from Yuri.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the latter yelled to Flynn.

The prince turned his head to the side, an ecstatic expression on his face.

"I'm going to catch a pig!" he said simply. Yuri stood rooted in place, too shocked to go after Flynn and tell him it was simply a joke. 

* * *

 

After some time, Yuri managed to convince Flynn that it was a joke and Flynn dropped the idea of making pigs fly. After much convincing, Yuri accepted Flynn's proposal in exchange for getting sweets every day of his life. Several days after, they got married and Yuri moved to the castle with Flynn. They lived happily ever after and had many children. No, forget that last part. They lived happily ever after and had no children, but it did not mean they did not try many times...

_**The End** _

* * *

 

A/N: XD I hope you liked it! I for one, had a good laugh writing it. I couldn't stop myself from imagining Adecor in a dress. And I couldn't stop laughing after that XD Well, thank you for reading! It will be my pleasure to read your comments if you want to leave some! It always makes me so happy inside when I read all your lovely comments! :D

Until next time! Take care, guys!

Rose


End file.
